Electronic integrated circuits for microelectronic devices are typically fabricated by creating a large number of circuits in an array on a silicon wafer. The silicon wafers are typically configured as a thin disk of silicon which undergoes a variety of operations to produce the circuits in the silicon wafers. After the circuits are formed, the silicon wafers may be subjected to a variety of additional operations to produce integrated circuits or packages.
For instance, the silicon wafers may be separated into the individual circuit units in preparation for packaging. The individual circuit units are sometimes referred to as “dice” or “dies” and the separating process is sometimes termed “dicing.” Further the wafers may undergo packaging processes in which the wafers (or the individual dice from the wafers) are bonded or otherwise joined to a package, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or other substrate, to form an integrated circuit. However, subsequent operations performed on wafers having circuitry disposed thereon may produce stresses such as thermal loads, mechanical force, and so forth which can cause failures in the wafers and associated circuitry.
The same reference numbers are utilized in instances in the discussion to reference like structures and components.